fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warmazus-Orendi's Gunzerking Bat Sh*t Insane Sibling
Name: Warmazus, the Goddess of Guns. A self-proclaimed wizard of all things guns and explosions. Warmazus is the big, younger sister of Orendi, they were separated at a young age when Warmazus was captured by an intergalactic traveling circus to be used in a freak show, but was later sold to slavers. Six years later the slaver transport she was on got raided by Reyna and the Rogues. Warmazus was so amazed by the cutthroat lifestyle and modified weaponry of Reyna’s Rogues that she signed on to serve under Reyna’s command. After about ten years of fighting under Reyna, she had to assign Warmazus to another group of pirates because of her crazy compulsion to horde all weapons, including those of her squadmates. So Warmazus started experimenting with weapon modifications herself and became very protective of her new designs and tried to find any excuse she could to test her new weapons on the battlefield. She has now joined the Battleborn because she saw Orendi joined up. Now the two unhinged and insane sisters will wreak havoc across Solus to save it from…them. Health: 1741 Shields: 360 Role: Defender/Disruptor/Pusher/Easy Weapons: Warmazus dual wields her heavily customized Twin Mercies. They are two submachineguns with thirty rounds in a clip. She spends more time reloading if she reloads both of them. Ability 1: Death Dealer: Warmazus switches her off hand gun with an automatic shotgun until it runs out of ammo. It has twelve rounds and deals 115 damage per round to enemies. Ability 2: Hornet’s Nest: Warmazus switches her primary weapon to an automatic micro rocket launcher. Holds 20 micro rockets and each one does base damage of 86 damage per rocket. Ultimate: Quad Wield: Warmazus pulls out all of her guns, the Twin Mercies, the Death Dealer and the Hornet’s Nest to devastate enemies for ten seconds or when her guns run out of ammunition. The ability ends as soon as all of her guns run out of ammunition. Talent: Scavenger 2.0: Because Warmazus loves her guns so much, she’s runs out of ammunition constantly. She’s engineered a device on her armor which automatically refills her ammunition overtime, but requires her to take health and shield damage. Every 100 shield or health damage she receives, takes 1 second off of either the Death Dealer or the Hornet’s Nest. Augmentation Paths: I Love My Guns and I Love My Designs. I Love My Guns Level 1: Increase the clip size of the Twin Mercies for 50%. Level 2: Death Dealer’s spread is increased. +20% spread. Level 3: Hornet’s Nest has an increased clip size. +10 rounds. Level 4: Taking damage increases your movement speed for 3 seconds. +15% movement speed increase. 6 second cooldown. Level 5: As long as you’re firing a weapon, you regenerate health. +12 health per second as long as you are firing a weapon. Level 6: Increase Death Dealer’s clip size. +4 rounds. Level 7: The Hornet’s Nest has a chance to not consume ammunition when a shot is fired. +25% chance to not consume ammunition per shot. Level 8: Whenever Warmazus exhausts the ammunition in either the Death Dealer or the Hornet’s Nest, her shields immediately start recharging. Level 9: Reloading the Twin Mercies reduces all skill cooldowns by 10% until they are finished reloading. Level 10: When Warmazus activates Quad Wield, she gains damage mitigation until her guns run out of ammunition. +40% damage mitigation. 4 middle fingers. I Love My Designs Level 1: Reduces the fire rate of the Twin Mercies, but increases their range. -25% fire rate, +25% range. Level 2: Warmazus arms the Death Dealer with explosive slugs which deal the same damage, but have greater range. +100% range. Level 3: The Hornet’s Nest’s last shot in the magazine causes a small explosion on impact dealing 90 damage to enemies in a small radius. Level 4: Whenever you exhaust the clip in one of your guns, you restore 25 shield energy. Level 5: Every shot landed against an enemy increases weapon accuracy by 2% and stacks up to 10 times. All stacks are lost when you fail to land a hit with any gun. Level 6: Scavenger 2.0 reduces the shield or health damage required to activate to 75. Level 7: Exhausting either the Death Dealer or Hornet’s Nest has a 20% chance to refill half of the gun’s ammo. Level 8: Increase Warmazus’s shield strength and health by 180. Level 9: Scavenger 2.0 will now take off 2 seconds for every fixed amount of shield or health damage taken. Level 10: The Death Dealer, the Twin Mercies and the Hornet’s Nest no longer cause Quad Wield to end if they run out of ammo. The ability expires when the time limit runs out.